elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills (Skyrim)
Skills In Skyrim, skills represent actions that can be taken in game; there are 18 in total and each is tracked by its own system of skill points. Skill points are a measure of how proficient you are at these skills and increasing them grants you benefits to the skill as well as granting you access to perks you can take when you level up. Also, when you reach a certain level in some skills, guards and other NPCs will comment on it. For example, once the Dragonborn reaches level 40 in Enchanting, guards can be heard saying "Don't suppose you'd enchant my sword? Dull old blade can barely cut butter." Training/Teachers/Trainers As in previous Elder Scrolls titles, the player can pay certain NPCs for training. Each training session provides a single level up for a particular skill, and the player can train at most five times per character level. Unlike Oblivion, master trainers in Skyrim cannot advance a player's skills beyond level 90. The cost of training grows as the player's current skill level increases. Note: When you find certain NPCs that cannot die (such as an Imperial Legate or Shadowmere), you can keep attacking them and increase your skills as much as you want. Training for free While there are many people in Skyrim that will follow you and many others that can train you, only a few will do both. In order to train for free the trainer must already be willing to follow you. Request the training and train in the skill (up to 5 times per level). Then have the trainer "follow" you. Once the trainer is following you ask to trade items with him/her. In their inventory screen you can simply take back all of the money you have spent on the training. Faendal, of Riverwood, and Aela the Huntress (only after completing the Companion quest line), of Whiterun, are two such NPCs in which this can be done. Both train in Archery. You can also steal the gold you spend on Training by pickpocketing the trainer after you train. If you can't steal the gold due to being more than 2000+ gold and showing a 0% steal chance, just use a paralyze potion on your weapon and hit the trainer once or just use an Alteration spell Paralyze on the trainer and let him fall paralyzed; then keep presssing steal. Just a moment before he/she stands up, you'll be able to steal the gold, even if it's 50k and shows 0% steal, and the trainer won't turn hostile. Quick Alchemy skill raising This particular skill is tiresome to raise but there is something that can be done to speed things along. Please note that with a maximum enchanting skill and four pieces of enchanted gear that raise Alchemy skill will create the most powerful and most expensive potions/poisons. However, when raising this skill you will find you will be making an impressive assortment of potions and poisons. You will often find yourself unable to sell all of your newly made brews. However, you can go to any Alchemy trainer and receive training in Alchemy (up to 5 times per level). The money you spend on training will also appear in their inventory screen when bartering. Then you are able to sell all of your potions/poisons you made trying to raise your skill and getting your money back from receiving training. Refer to the Trainers section for who to speak to once your skill reaches a certain level. Early Easy Perfection for Four Skills At the very beginning of the game, it is possible to raise Block, Heavy Armor, Light Armor, and Restoration all to 100 without using mods, using the console, cheating, or even purchasing anything. All that is needed is one Perk allocated to Novice Restoration. Because these skills are normally fairly slow to level, this technique may greatly increase the enjoyment of the game, both through the mastery of the skills themselves, the amount of health, magicka and fatigue provided, and the massive amount of Perks provided. It is particularly useful to Warrior-style characters. To do the trick, the character needs a cheap full set of Light Armor of any kind and a cheap full set of Heavy Armor of any kind, (this will mostly be found by the time the character fights his or her way out of Helgen,) and a shield of each type. A full suit of the appropriate armor and the appropriate shield should be equipped, with the starting novice Restoration spell equipped in the other hand. One wolf should be found and allowed to corner the character. Heavy Armor and Light Armor will increase to 100 as quickly as possible due to the constant quick attacks of the wolf. As the wolf does damage to the character, the Healing spell can be used to restore damage done, and this will cause the Restoration skill to increase quickly as well. To level Block to 100, the shield control should be changed to a button, and wedged down with a quarter. After Block, Heavy Armor, and Light Armor are at 100, Restoration probably will not be at 100 yet. To max Restoration too, all armor should be removed, to maximize the damage by the wolf and the amount of damage healed with the Restoration spell. The Novice Restoration perk is needed for this technique because the starting Magicka won't be enough to fully heal all damage without it. It is possible to do the trick without allocating this perk, by using Block some of the time to allow Magicka to recover and heal without the perk allocated. It is strongly recommended to either have the Warrior Stone or the Lover Stone active for this technique, as this will make the process much much faster. While it takes some time to finish this trick, it is extremely easy to manage, with just occasional player intervention to Heal damage. Skill Points In order to achieve a character level up, the player must earn a pre-specified number of experience points, which are acquired by leveling up any of the player's skills. The effort required to level up a given skill increases with the current level of that skill. Generally, using a more advanced feature of a skill, such as an adept spell, advances the skill more than a novice feature or spell. The max level in the game is 81 and a half. That is reached when you level all your skills to 100 (confirmed in 4 instances). Which means you have 80 skill points in total to spend. If you want to plan it out, you can use the IGN Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Skills Builder. You can max out all your skills (on the PC) by setting your player level back to 1 by using typing the command player.setlevel 1. Combinations of using advskill '' , then setting your level back to 1 can give you enough points to get all your skills to 100 and have all the perks from each. Note: Remember, not all skills advance the same. For example, advskill enchanting 100 will advance enchanting to skill 100, but advskill destruction 100 will only advance it by one or two. Also the higher the level you are for some skills the more it takes to advance. Some skills will only advance 5 or 6 levels, with advskill values of 1 million. Exit from the command screen to let level your character up between using the advskill command. This allows you to gain perk points and then set your character's level back to 1, to continue advskill. The names of the skills can be found in the skills/perks window and are named the same except for two, which are Speech (use >advskill speechcraft '') and Archery (use advskill marksman ''''). Skill Tree Specs These are some examples of skill tree specs that are based on how you play and fight with your character. *Sneak(11x), One-Handed(7x), Archery(6x), Destruction(13x), Restoration(9x), Enchanting(4x) Spec *This class is designed for players who prefer to remain undetected and land critical hits with Bows and Daggers. When the circumstances permit you lay down a Rune that the NPC walks over then hit it with a stealth attack or more Destruction magic. For close active combat stick to Destruction kiting or to dual wielded Daggers if magic is weak. The spec into Enchanting allows the player to double enchant all his items increasing his magicka pool or magicka regeneration, those two being the most beneficial. It is also advised to carry addition sets of gear for Restoration, Daggers, as well as Bows. Related Pages *Skills - Skills in other Elder Scrolls Games. *Perks - All the known Perks. ru:Навыки (Skyrim) it:Abilità (Skyrim) Category:Skill Trainers Category:Skills Category:Skyrim: Skills